Sparks and Fireworks
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: One day something bad almost happens to Noah when he gets saved by a mysterious stranger...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Characters.

Author's Note: A story I wrote for nocolover on Deviantart, Alejandro/Noah pairing of course. I admit I'm not usually the biggest fan of Noah but he's okay and writing this made him feel more awesome as did roleplaying Alejandro/Noah (which I won't bore you with the details with because it is so m-rated and I don't feel comfortable with writing that here and also is completely irrelevant and having nothing to do with this, and no, I'm not sharing). Nevertheless, this was a bit different from me and I love Geoff, just not here because Geoff is...you'll see. Some things will remain a mystery.

"Hey loser, watch where you're going, that big head of yours is going to knock someone over." a voice called and there was a chittering of laughter that followed as Noah kept his head down speedwalking away, his book underneath his arm. It wouldn't do to run because that often only encouraged them and prolonged their heckling but walking wasn't an option either as that would get a slushie dumped in his face by one of the football players, Duncan probably. Duncan was especially vicious at that and dumping Noah in the dumpster every now and then, if Geoff and DJ weren't the ones doing it. He wouldn't go so far to say as he hated them, despite their ignorant and hateful actions and remarks, but he definitely didn't like them or any of those people. Especially Geoff who seemed to take it into his head to make Noah's life a living hell as much as possible. More so than Duncan, DJ, or Ezekiel the traitor and enjoyed every minute of it. He made it so that getting slushied by Duncan or Ezekiel almost feel like a gift because on those days it meant that Geoff was either gone, on probation for a time and unwilling to risk getting expelled, or focusing on some other poor soul at the time although clearly Noah was his favorite target, only heaven knowing why. Still, it was a relief on those days even if Duncan or someone else took up the mantle because at least they embarrassed him and then stopped. But Geoff? Geoff kept on going and although his friends weren't all that bright for the most part, Geoff was pretty smart although he usually kept that a secret and he was especially vicious in his insults and threats.

Geoff was a popular kid at their school and most people saw him as a dumb fun loving guy who invited people to his parties and played pranks on people and although definitely not harmless, rather minor. This idea was further expanded upon by those pink jackets he wore to school and stupid cowboy hat, so completely confident in his masculinity. Noah could almost admire his confidence and definitely understood why other people who weren't as familiar with Geoff did. But it wasn't so much confidence so much as Geoff didn't really give a damn about what other people thought of him as long as they followed certain expectations Geoff kept to himself which included never comment on his clothes negatively. Noah supposed he first attracted Geoff's personal attention when he made a comment, not expecting to be heard, that for someone who often said they didn't like gays, Geoff was certainly flamboyant and extreme and wore clothes that would definitely mark someone else as a homo. Because pink jackets, rainbow colored tie-died shirts (when he bothered to even wear one to school which was just as likely as not) and that big cowboy hat certainly weren't straight to say the least. Unfortunately for Noah, Geoff was in hearing range and knew who it was right away since no one there except for Noah would have ever dared to say such things. That mistake cost Noah a beating that required him to be on crutches and casts on his arms and legs for months at a time although he still had to go to school, despite begs and pleadings to the otherwise. He honestly didn't know why, school was a nightmare and he was already advanced in most of his classes and surrounded by dumb idiots who could barely write their names, some of them. He did have to wonder how some of them even got past elementary school or kindergarten because they certainly acted it and had the same intelligence. If it hadn't been required for everyone to get through school, they wouldn't have even passed at all.

The popular group there at Maclean High School, or rather the students who had the power and forced their will on everyone else who no one really truly liked but pretended they did and did whatever they said, were obviously the sports teams, particularly football, wrestling, hockey; i.e. the usual ones, and those who were at the top of the food chain like Geoff who won their position through a combination of charisma, schmoozing the stupid, and fear. The tormentors of those on the bottom of the chain: your nerds, feminine acting gay guys, weaklings, those who insulted them, etc. But Geoff was particularly dangerous as a schmoozer, winning over everyone and Noah was almost completely alone in seeing past Geoff's charming façade that won the high and the low alike. But in terms of anyone of any consequence that knew Geoff was something else? He was fairly alone. Even his fellow nerds and bullied were afraid or refused to identify Geoff as a problem, blaming it on one of the others. Never Geoff, of course, always someone else. When Geoff bullied them, it wasn't because he wanted to and he always made up for it. It made Noah want to scream and wonder if he actually was crazy like everyone else looked at him like he was when he complained about Geoff being evil. Even his best friend Cody didn't believe Noah that something was truly wrong with Geoff, even while watching Noah being beaten by him. After all, Noah was the one talking shit about him, it only made sense for Geoff to be insulted and punish Noah, unlike the other bullies who picked on them for no reason. Noah learned to keep his mouth shut and hope for the best, that Geoff would eventually grow tired of him and move on to someone else but it didn't seem that was going to happen anytime soon.

"Hello Noah," called a voice from the alley that quite unfortunately was along the path he walked home to school from. He fearfully turned as he saw Geoff emerge, a cruel expression playing on his lips that almost looked like a smile if you didn't see the threat flashing in his eyes which seemed especially dark and blank then. It wasn't the face that people usually saw, this was the true face of Geoff when the kind human face was pulled away and the other thing revealed underneath. Noah turned to run when all of a sudden Noah was yanked back by Geoff who tutted.

"Little one, thou shalt not run from me. Not before I'm through with you. I don't like what you say about me, not one little bit. And I decided you weren't going to say anything at all, ever again. You make me tired of your cringing nasally voice and your sarcastic barbs and really, you're just fun to mess with. Geoff pulled Noah further into the dark alley that no one ever looked into, not even hobos or drug dealers. Noah struggled harder but it made no effect against Geoff's rock hard body and strength as Geoff roughly threw him down and pulled out a rope as he proceeded to tie him up. "There there," Geoff said almost comfortingly. "It will eventually be over, but not before you're taught your lesson." Noah opened his mouth to scream when Geoff shoved some cloth thing into his mouth that it was just hard to keep from choking on, let alone make any sound. Noah screamed internally though when Geoff started rummaging through a bag and came out with some very unpleasant objects that Geoff made a big show of deciding between. Geoff's eyes became brighter and the smile wider at the show of fear Noah gave him.

"Oh yes, just like that. Feel the fear overcome you. There is no one around to hear you scream when I show you the true meaning of pain. And it will be beautiful. I wonder how long you can last and this will be so much more fun than those animals Bridgette brings me." Noah was both shocked and horrified. He had not imagined it could be worse but honestly, he should have. It was a shock that even he who knew something had been wrong did not make the connection with those animal deaths. Bridgette was that sweet girl who worked in the animal rescue place that rescued abused and unwanted animals. She was an animal lover and she could not help but be horrified at the cruelty people treat animals. When she had first met Geoff, he had been walking around with a golden retriever that he treated kindly. The sweet way he talked to that dog, which hadn't been his and had actually been a lost stray as he explained to her, won her over. Not to mention he was really cute and hot with that cowboy hat and sexy pink jacket revealing every inch of his incredibly built body and 6 pack abs. It reminded her of home and she talked to him and when he asked her out she said yes. They had been happily in love until recently and now Bridgette who had once always smiled, could barely say a word and acted nervous and jumpy around people. Noah had noticed and asked her what was wrong but she glanced nervously around then ran away and that hadn't made much sense, until now. Geoff smirked at Noah.

"Yes, I'll think you'll be the first one. What better way begin than with you, the one who was too smart for their own good and began to catch on." Geoff removed his coat and started unbuckling his pants. "But first off, I need to do something. Bridgette hasn't been putting out anymore and I think she's scared of me. But that's okay. She'll come around, and if not, then it isn't much of a loss although it is much preferred to be consensual. But I don't mind taking it one way or the other. And I always did suppose you were kind of attractive, despite your annoying voice, attitude, attacks on me, and such a loser. And you'll need all the pleasure you can get because once I get my fill, there certainly isn't going to be anything pleasing for you." Geoff again smiled as he stood there, shivering in anticipation, naked as the day he was born. He leaned over Noah and removed the cloth but before Noah could scream, shoved and attached a ball thing that didn't let Noah close his mouth and poured some liquid from a flask down Noah's throat that burned as it went down, then all of a sudden turned to fire in his mouth. Noah tried to scream but nothing came out as he rolled uncontrollable, trying to put out the fire that was not outside but from within. He kept screaming in silence then stopped when Geoff took something else out and poured it down, putting out that burning fire, and Noah almost sighed in relief but found he couldn't. Not a single sound passed his lips. He tried again and again, to say something or make a sound but it was only silence. He looked up at Geoff who smiled wickedly down at him.

"You can no longer make a sound. Your vocal chords have been burned and scoured by an acid and you will never be able to talk again, ever. I made this in my spare time and it was something that inspired today. With this, you will no longer be a problem, not that you're going to survive, but it is just an extra measure for me. I'm planning to force Bridgette to eventually drink it, she has gotten out of hand, but I needed someone to test it on and who else but you? Now I think I'm going to take my prize." Geoff shoves himself into Noah's mouth and Noah's mind shut down, no longer able to cope, and all is dark and distant as Geoff haves his way with him. Death no longer seemed scary, actually, it seemed rather friendly. Like an old friend who is going to pick him up. Noah hoped it was soon, he just felt so tired, so…tired….He was almost gone when he heard a grunt of surprise as Geoff was yanked from him and thrown to the ground and some figure with a dark mask and dressed in black pounded Geoff with kicks and punches and left him sniveling on the ground.

"I give, I give," Geoff sniveled wiping blood off his nose. "Just don't kill me." The masked man, well Noah was fairly sure it was a man even loopy and uncaring as he was now considering the shape and size, turned his attention to him and Noah almost smiled when his face changed and he pointed and tried to scream a warning but again, nothing came out. Geoff had got up and was sneaking behind, carrying a nasty looking knife, eyes blazing in anger as he raised his arm and swung down. Thanks to Noah's warning though, the masked figure moved with mind-boggling speed, even faster than Geoff had earlier, and dodged the thrust and smacked the knife out of Geoff's hand with one, while the other hand swung around, a glint of silver flashing, and a knife buried itself up to the hilt, in Geoff's back. A stunned expression appeared on Geoff's face for a moment, completely bewildered as he tried to take a tottering step, two, then fell over dead, the life completely drained from him. The disguised figure took a step towards him and the last Noah could remember before everything completely went black was two bright luminescent green eyes peering from behind the mask at him and the comforting feel of two warm strong arms going around and picking him up.

When Noah woke up, he found himself at the hospital, which he immediately recognized from the long periods of time Geoff had sent him here. In his mind he saw the scene again, of Geoff's stunned surprise when the knife severed his spinal cord. Noah almost couldn't believe it, almost believed he was dreaming, when he tried to open his mouth and nothing came out at all. That only proved that what had just happened hadn't been just a dream and that Geoff really was dead, not that Noah particularly cared about that part. Geoff had been going to kill him, as surely as that knife did him in. And it wouldn't have been quick or easy either, not like Geoff's had been. Noah did wonder who that masked stranger was, what they were doing, and how he had found them. Geoff had chosen that alley specifically because no one ever went there. The door opened and his parents came in and rushed to hug him, even dad who had accused Noah of being a liar and a fag and had forced him to go to that school when the bullying had got to the point of breaking Noah's limbs.

"We're so sorry!" his mother cried as she hugged him, way too tightly causing a pain to one of Noah's broken ribs although Noah couldn't remember when that happened, the pain though, he was quite aware of. His mouth opened as he tried to scream and his mom looked up and saw as she let go.

"Oh, I didn't mean to. The doctor said you were never going to speak again, the acid that…that…that monster used completely destroyed your vocal chords. It was amazing that it didn't destroy your throat and mouth completely as well. But I'm sorry I didn't believe you about him. Your dad said it was natural to be bullied and well I thought…I don't know what I thought…that you could handle it or whatever. But attempted rape and murder! That is not natural and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before about that Geoff kid who people told me was really nice."

"I'm sorry as well. I..it's my fault this happened. If I didn't force you to go to that school where you saw that kid everyday, none of this would have happened. I just wanted to toughen you up, show you that there are people like those bullies everywhere, and that it is okay because they're the ones who are losing, but I never expected this. Please, please know that I am sorry and I never meant for any of this to happen." Noah's dad's eyes looked bloodshot as if he had been crying, something unusual for the business executive who had always been busy. Noah looked around and found a pen and piece of paper on a nearby table.

"I forgive you," he wrote, "but how did I get here?" His parents looked at each other uncomfortably.

"We don't really know. No one saw who brought you in but there had been some sort of call that someone had been injured and they were right outside and when someone was sent to check, there you were. When they noticed something was wrong with your throat, they immediately brought you up to check it out and you know. But no one knows who made the call. Well, whoever they are, we thank them but wonder why they didn't stay with you and just left you at the front of the hospital. It seems rather rude and suspicious but given they saved your life, we could get over that."

When Noah got back to school, people mainly kept a respectful distance away and didn't say anything because what was there to say? Geoff had turned out to be a psychopath and Noah had been right all along and they were really sorry to have treated him that way, well not really but to an extent they were, and Noah had been almost raped and murdered, a somewhat unusual target considering Geoff's known dislike of Noah and feminine gays. Though that might have been part of it as well and why Geoff chose him. At the same time however, there was a stir over a new student as well, which was almost a relief away from having to feel guilty over Noah. Apparently an attractive good looking student that people spoke about in awe and admiration. Noah really didn't give a crap. Why should he care about some stranger, particularly one these people were already fawning over when they hadn't even been there a single day yet while Noah had been there for years and not once had he heard a particularly kind thing said about him? He walked determinedly around a corner and collided with someone very hard and fell to the ground. Noah would have normally said something sarcastic at this point but couldn't so Noah settled for a glare when he looked up and gasped in surprise. The other one sure looked surprised as well.

He was tall, dark, and handsome, as well as incredibly muscular. Noah would have normally laughed at that cliché but he was gorgeous. Long dark black hair that flowed down, a red shirt stretched tightly over a white undershirt and a bull necklace, and leg hugging jeans that few people can pull off but did admirably. Bright white teeth gleamed from his mouth but Noah was focused on his eyes and only noticed this stuff afterwards. Because the eyes looked familiar, very familiar. Their bright luminescent greenness reminded him of something important but he wasn't sure why, just knew that it was. But Noah was starstruck. The eyes widened in surprise a little but then returned to a neutral state. The man, Noah could not believe he was a boy this bonifide piece of delectable man-meat (which sounded ridiculously gay even to Noah but damn, he calls it as he sees it), holds out a hand and helps Noah up and sparks almost seemed to shoot between them and Noah looks at his hand in surprise. The other one is staring at his hand in surprise as well and Noah wonders if he felt it. Finally the other guy's face seemed to settle on a forced smile as he looked up.

"Hello friend, my name is Alejandro." Noah could only stare at him although inside he was almost melting, which wanted to make him slap himself at the same time as wanting to throw himself upon the stranger and feel that rock hard body again. Alejandro waited for a moment as some other students came by and openly gawked at them, until Alejandro looked at them.

"What's your name?" he asked finally after some more awkward silence. Noah opened his mouth then stopped. Bending down, he fumbled with his backpack until he got a pen and notepad out then wrote it out.

"Noah". Alejandro, curious as to what he was doing, looked at it and shrugged.

"Your name's Noah? That's a good name. Why won't you talk to me though?" A sort of bit senseless and rude to ask in Noah's opinion but he couldn't help forgive Alejandro for it because he didn't know. And it had nothing to do with how good he looked, Noah was not some sort of boy obsessed teenage girl, even if he was acting like one. He wasn't. Although Alejandro's body certainly was pleasing to the eye and mouthwateringly delicious, he was not going to be one of them. He wasn't. Although Alejandro having moved closer didn't particularly help with images in his mind of Alejandro he'd rather not think about or otherwise he would have done something stupid.

"Can't, I can't speak." Noah wrote and showed to Alejandro who came really, really close and stood behind Noah's shoulders as he leaned over to look at what he wrote. Although he couldn't speak, Noah was trembling in desire already with Alejandro's masculine scent penetrating his nose. It definitely wasn't bad though. It smelt all natural, kind of like a tropical breeze, mixed in with something that Noah couldn't particularly described and words had for once not come to him. It was just something…Alejandro. He couldn't think of it any other way. Anyhow, it was the cleanest, best, and most natural scent Noah had ever smelled and didn't sting like other people's scents. Most guys wore those horrible smelling deoderants that quite frankly smelled like shit to Noah that they thought made them all cool and awesome. However, almost all of them smelled bad and often worse than the original scent people tried to cover up except in rare cases, and felt kind of fake, especially since almost everyone bought the same brand. Noah could only think of a few people who actually smelt worse naturally and needed it but in most cases, Noah actually thought people would be better off without that fake crap that wasn't natural or even worth the money spent on it. Not that he would go around telling people that of course, they already thought he was enough of a fag as it was. And considering how much he wanted to jump Alejandro, he wondered if that might not be true. Then again, this guy was so hot he'd make even the straightest people gay so…

"I'm sorry," Alejandro said and there was genuine sorrow in his voice that made Noah look up in confusion. He looked at Alejandro closer and he couldn't put his finger on it, but again he felt that feeling of familiarity, the feeling that they might have met before somewhere. But where could that be? Noah knew that there was no way anyone could ever possibly forget meeting someone like this but the feeling wouldn't leave him, despite being fairly certain he had never saw him before in his life.

"It's okay," Noah wrote. Alejandro for some reason still looked sad and Noah hesitantly put an arm around him. It was rock solid with muscle hard and yet still had an interesting feel of human skin softness which was an interesting feeling. Noah absently rubbed it and Alejandro almost seemed to shiver. Alejandro almost seemed to form words but then stopped and abruptly yanked himself away, leaving Noah staring at him open-mouthed.

"Don't touch me," Alejandro almost snarled as he ran down the hall leaving Noah to wonder what the hell had just happened. Alejandro had seemed fine with it at first but all of a sudden seemed to change and freak out. Noah hoped he wasn't a homophobe or someone who acted like being gay was some sort of disease. Noah didn't like that and it felt like there was something between them, what with the hand thing and that odd sense of recognition he couldn't shake no matter how much he tried. The bell rang and he shrugged as he made his way to class.

Oddly, for Noah anyways, no one tried to hassle him the entire day. Not a single word, insult, prank, threat, or anything. They seemed to look away or seem to not see him which was almost scary. Noah almost thought he had turned invisible if it wasn't for Alejandro who seemed to be consciously trying to avoid him. Alejandro was in almost all of Noah's classes except for biology which was scary coincidental and almost seem predestined, if Noah believed in such nonsense. Still, the chances that Alejandro would have all the same classes and lunch period except for one (and only because Alejandro was doing chemistry instead) was astronomical. Still, all day, Alejandro seemed to be trying to avoid him which hurt Noah. Did he offend him in some way? Maybe he did think gayness was a disease or maybe it had to do with Noah being a social pariah. Maybe he was like all those other jerks who loved to make peoples' lives miserable to make themselves feel better. He certainly surrounded himself with them: Duncan, Ezekiel, Tyler, DJ, who all needed a new crowd and someone to follow now that Geoff was gone. They were certainly cozying themselves up with him and Noah wondered not for the first time if they weren't closet gays, considering how much time they spent obsessing over beating open ones like Noah and Cody or how they always fell into line around an alpha male as if they had no brain of their own. Particularly Duncan and Tyler who made Noah's gaydar sense start ringing off the charts…another thing he didn't believe in. Why would gay people have some sort of telepathic sense about other guys, more than girls have some telepathic sense for gossip? Although that one he almost did believe considering he got that feeling whenever he was around them, not that they were particularly coming out of the closest soon. Ezekiel was just a fool in Noah's opinion who used to be unpopular until Geoff decided to recruit him and acted as loyal lackey, while DJ was annoying. If there was anyone he hated almost as much as Geoff, it would be DJ. He did the majority of the punishments when Geoff didn't and got pleasure doing so. Duncan was also somewhat loyal but at least he didn't enjoy what he was doing, not that it made it much better. Tyler was a bystander and while Noah always wanted to yell at him to do something, Noah knew Tyler did not like it at all and refused to do it himself. Still, Noah forgave Duncan and Tyler more quickly than DJ and Ezekiel.

Despite Alejandro's avoidance of him, Noah was almost certain Alejandro was eying him across the room at lunch and in class because he could feel eyes on the back of his neck, that sense where you know someone unseen is watching you. He almost caught Alejandro looking away a couple of times, despite the attempt to make it look like he had been looking elsewhere. He had absolutely no idea what the heck was up with that and was really irritating. First Alejandro's avoiding him and then he's staring endlessly at him. He should make up his damn mind and the warm feelings Noah had for Alejandro at first were almost gone. Everyone liked to talk to Alejandro and he smiled and talked to all of them, the groups of silly girls who pretty much threw themselves at him (not that Noah admitted he had been much better because he had wanted to as well), the various cliques and groups, he mingled with them all. Heck, he smiled at Cody and all the nerds warmly while seeming to give Noah the cold shoulder by refusing to talk to him at all again, which pissed Noah off even more.

The pattern continued for several more days which made Noah more and more irritated. The secret watching yet refusal to even look at him was grinding on his last nerves and he decided to confront Alejandro about it. Noah finally got an opportunity after 2 whole weeks of that when Alejandro had to stay after school to help clean up since Alejandro naturally got cast in the school production's leading role. Alejandro was walking out when Noah ambushed him and blocked his way where Alejandro had nowhere to run to except past Noah, who admittedly could have easily done so had he so wished. But Alejandro was so shocked, he had not even considered it.

Noah angrily made a hissing motion and stepped forward, actually causing the much bigger and stronger man to back up. Noah pushed forward until he had Alejandro pinned against the door and was poking him in the chest with his finger. Unfortunately, Noah had to be shouting in silence but he certainly did call Alejandro quite a number of rude names before he remembered Alejandro couldn't hear what he was saying. Although he didn't know Alejandro could read lips so he knew exactly what Noah said and he did deserve to be called those things. Noah took out the pad and angrily scribbled.

"How dare you-what the hell are you doing-ignoring me stupid bastard-not talking to me yet creepy stalking-you suck." He angrily showed it to Alejandro. Alejandro tried to edge past him but Noah jumped up and wrapped his legs around him which although didn't make Alejandro fall at all, certainly did make him freeze for a moment. Then he actually shivered, which surprised Noah. And it wasn't from cold but from a heat. Alejandro sat on the ground and yanked Noah against him, making Noah the trapped one now. Noah was about to (silently) start yelling at him again when Alejandro's lips descended upon his and then their mouths were moving against each other's and Noah could barely form a coherent thought let alone think as Alejandro breathed loudly against his ear. Finally Alejandro pulled back, leaving Noah breathless and wanting more, before he remembered that he was angry with him once he could coherently think again.

"I'm sorry," Alejandro apologized and seemed to repeat over and over again while Noah glared at him. "I didn't get there in time and you suffered for it and I could not stop him from doing it and I live with that guilt every day and it eats me every time I look at your face yet you call to me and I can't pull away and it hurts yet I can't stop and it won't stop and I dream of you, and he succeeded, he succeeded and a darkness descends upon me and I can't do anything and I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Alejandro was sobbing and rapidly saying all that and Noah had no idea what the heck he was talking about. He sent Alejandro a questioning look and wrote down on the pad.

"What?" he wrote and Alejandro sobbed again tears streaming and wetting Noah's clothes.

"I'm sorry and you don't need to write, I know what you are saying when you mouth it, I can read lips, a skill I was taught. But I was too late in saving you. You were in that alley and Geoff had been going to rape, torture, and kill you and then I was passing by on my way from having just dispatched another criminal and for some reason I feel this urge to go into what was seemingly an abandoned alley and once I went in, there he was with you and you were already on the ground. I saw him pour that acid down your throat before I could stop him and you were already rolling on the ground. Had I been there earlier you wouldn't have been injured. I took care of him for you but you had already been afflicted. It was just a miracle he hadn't already finished his plans for you." It all made sense to Noah now, sort of. Alejandro had been the mystery figure who had killed Geoff. He did remember those green eyes and those warm arms surrounding him and no wonder he had that feeling of familiarity, like they had met, that first time.

"Then why did you leave me?" Noah mouthed and Alejandro shuddered.

"I had to, I didn't want you to hate me for failing. Because I didn't take him out before he did ruin you permanently, just not as much as he had been expecting. Still, I was there and I could have done something but didn't. I also didn't know if you'd hate me for killing him, despite what he was going to do to you. I felt no sorrow in taking his life at all. I can't feel sorrow in killing and that makes me different from others. I am not a nice monk who would do hand to hand without killing. I have no compulsion to care about life and can only think 'they deserve to die' and wonder how very different me and the people I hunt are, since they and I both kill without remorse or regret. But I had to get you to people who could do something about your throat so I called the hospital and left you there. I also did not want them to think I was the one who had done it either." Noah wondered if he should be scared or not. He certainly hadn't expected this. Still…

"But you are a good guy, you saved me," mouthed Noah who was finally relieved to be able to stop writing. "You saved me from something even worse and how could it be your fault for the acid? That is utter ridiculousness and you shouldn't blame yourself. It was all Geoff. And killing him was the only thing that could have been done. I don't know if this makes me a bad person for thinking so, but I can't but help be glad he's dead. He made my life a hell even before he attempted to complete it and he was utterly psychopathic. Not insane, I could almost deal with that. But that cold precision as he had detailed what he had been going to do to me...god, how can someone like that even exist? That was evil on a scale I could not comprehend. Before Geoff, I had believed in moral relativity and that people genuinely want to help each other. While I hated Geoff before, nothing could have prepared me for dealing with the façade pulled back. God, there was nothing there. No trace of humanity at all and was like staring into the abyss, an endless void. A cold dark void. It is hard to admit it but I had wanted to die after seeing that, the cold…" Noah shivered in remembrance. Alejandro scooted closer and awkwardly hugged him, not sure if he should touch him or not. When Noah leaned closer, Alejandro relaxed.

"So you are glad? Happy I killed him?" Alejandro asked nervously. Noah nodded and Alejandro continued. "You are not angry I left or could not stop him?" Noah nodded again, rolling his eyes at having to explain that again.

"Yes and yes. If anything the acid was my fault, for not trying harder with my parents and not doing something about Geoff. I knew he was evil and it had been my responsibility but I did nothing except try to ineffectively warn people that were already in invested in not believing. It is a punishment and although I miss my voice, it almost feels a relief." Alejandro raised his eyebrows.

"A relief?" He questioned honestly.

"Yes, it's not like I used it before and in terms of disabilities, I could have gotten way worse. Geoff could have blinded me, removed my ability to smell, cut off various body parts which he actually had promised, permanently paralyze me. I still have the internet and my notepad to write and you can actually understand me right now what I'm mouthing. What else do I need?" Alejandro smiled.

"You know, I like you. That attitude towards what others would curse…it is most impressive. You are a most impressive person Noah, stronger than anyone gives credit. You're also a nice person but not naieve and the suffering you had would cause many others to give up and yet you didn't. You make me wish I can be the person you are who actually can feel for others that aren't just you." Noah looked shocked at Alejandro and he smirked.

"Although unconventional, since it's clear there's no point in being separated from you any longer and I am sure you felt the same sparks I did, we're going to be together from now on." He leaned closer against Noah's ear. "I truly love you," Alejandro whispered as he pushed Noah closer against him. "Listen to my heart. It has found its other piece and beats in joy." Noah leaned closer and indeed, Alejandro's heart was racing excitedly, something which had been unusual. "I finally know what it all means, to be with the one you're meant to be with."

"I love you too," Noah admitted. Alejandro leaned closer again and this time when their lips met, there were sparks and fireworks and this time they were sure that it was meant to be.


	2. CLARIFICATIONS

Author's Note: Some further clarification on certain things. Some people may wonder why I chose Geoff, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Tyler, etc as bullies. Well, Duncan is a fairly obvious one, I'm fairly sure you know why from first season. But although actually not specifically said in the story, Geoff and Ezekiel have a little something going on as well as Geoff and Bridgette. I mean, Geoff is not a particularly faithful fellow in a relationship and he did attempt to force himself on Noah (although that was out of extreme dislike as well as punishment more than interest). Also because I notice some people like Geoff/Ezekiel which is awesome and why not? Ezekiel isn't all that bright and had been raised in seclusion by a traditional family so he also doesn't like Noah (never mind whatever flings he and Geoff have).

DJ is Geoff's best friend and because really, I can. I am thinking DJ like Azimio or whatever in Glee, the Gay hating football playing black guy. The very concept of a mean DJ is…interesting, but not as much as psycho Geoff. Tyler is best friends with Duncan and wants to support the team but is not overly thrilled at bullying people and tries to avoid doing that as much as he can and Duncan picks up slack (the slushie is another Glee reference!) Duncan/Tyler are kind of together (also not mentioned or relevant in this story but they are in this universe). Irony that almost all of them are gay and they bully them although Geoff considers himself very straight, because it's only gay to (like) feminine men or weaklings, very bizzare definition yes, but this is a different functioning mind.

And now I must explain why I made Geoff a would be serial killer (if he hadn't died) and psychopath. There are a few reasons for this. One is it is because of Geoff's unlikeliness as someone dangerous that does make him so dangerous. Geoff is obviously hiding something if he's wearing a cowboy hat and pink jacket, I mean really. And as much as I love Geoff, think of him Season 2 when he was insane and totally narcissist and loving to inflict pain on people, even his friends. He wanted to humiliate them and make them take pain. 'Truth or Hammer!' is the key. What type of nice person wishes pain on their "friends" and enjoys it immensely for their own benefit? Geoff was a sadist season 2 until the end. It is not a stretch to imagine him much of a bully then, especially of people he doesn't like.

As for the possessive controlling psychopath, we know he's a narcissist (because narcissism is part of the psychopathic definition simply because what else can they care about if they can't feel anything?). Coincidentally, I had seen a Master of Horror's episode (Pick Me Up) about a competition between serial killers, a serial killer hitchhiker and a serial killer truck-driver which was funny because the hitchhiker killed the people who picked him up and the truck-driver killed people he picked up so it was bound to become a competition between them once they became aware of each other's existence. While not the most realistic episode (although it was great for entertainment value) it was good until the ending (which I hated and am going to change because it didn't end like it should have). I'm going to write my own version of it later with hitchhiker Geoff and truck-driver Duncan (bow chicka bow-wow) and fix the ending (because everything up till the end had actually been good and fairly believeable).

I got side-tracked. The reason why I brought up that episode (I love that series, at least the good ones, although I am still of the opinion that Cigarette Burns was still one of the scariest things I have ever seen which is weird and totally freaked me out and I usually love watching horror) is the hitchhiker was like the real life Geoff and all I could think while watching it was 'omg, Geoff is a serial killer!' because he looked like Geoff (except for the pink jacket, however he did have a leather-ish jacket) and was some type of blonde, hot male I totally imagined love to party (and Geoff probably hitchhikes) and wore a cowboy hat! And he was dismembering some women while shirtless and had a nice body! So now I can't get Geoff as a serial killer out of my mind and totally believe it. I mean, psychopaths can and will trick you into liking them (most of them, some might not bother) and they're scary convincing…this is why no one believes Noah when he's all "he's evil!", because Geoff doesn't act that way around them, only Noah. It comes out with his friends and he makes some people nervous, but not enough to specifically make them think something is wrong. Not even Noah had been expecting that surprise! Geoff also kind of reminded me of an (obvious psychopath) in one of the weirdest books I have ever read and it was for school! The Bluest Eye by Toni Morrison. Junior is whacked (well, almost everyone in that book was, I love the description of the main character's logic behind removing doll heads!) and had to control people. He made people play, and if they didn't play or didn't play well enough, he would hurt them! Not to mention he almost raped (or something, I have to recheck, he almost attacked her anyway) Pecola and threw the cat against a wall (and enjoyed the smoosh). Although, the whole book was pretty much all about psychopathic (and insane some of them) personalities and I wonder: what the heck am I reading? What does this give to literature (besides being abnormal for people who like psychology)? Anyhow, all I could think of was Geoff and combining the two together kind of and all I could say is…Geoff is so a serial killer. It's obvious. That is why he was the (almost) murderer, and although there was temptation to leave him alive running away, it made more sense to kill him and to prevent him from ever developing further.


End file.
